


Love Me Again

by Lumina_Mithrandir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, vampire!Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Mithrandir/pseuds/Lumina_Mithrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de dos años, Sherlock regresa y pese a todo es perdonado por John. </p><p>Aunque al pasar el tiempo, Watson descubre que ya no es el mismo.</p><p>vampire!Sherlock/John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y asociados (BBC), por lo que esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.
> 
> El soundtrack recomendado: La canción Love Me Again de John Newman.
> 
> Dedicado a la pequeña Pebbles que ama a los vampiros y que cuando la convencí de ver la serie conmigo me hizo ver que Sherlock tiene toda la pintar de un vampiro.

 

* * *

** Love me again. **

John Watson es un hombre integro; su moral pesa en cada una de sus acciones y pese a su gusto por cuanta mujer se le cruza o por apostar dinero dichas características no le hacen menos valioso.

John es el epíteto de lo que significa ser humano.

Sherlock lo sabe. Y lo sabe porque después de fingir su muerte por dos años y aparecerse en el 221B de Baker Street como si nada hubiese pasado sólo le costó unos cuantos puñetazos y reproches. Porque John, después de una semana de rabia mal disimulada, volvió a tratarle como siempre, volvió a dejarle una taza de té en la mesa como solía hacer cuando Sherlock no hablaba por horas.

Y al principio todo estuvo bien. Casi todo volvió a la normalidad.

Hasta que John, después de un largo turno en la clínica, comenzó a encontrar tanto las tazas de té como los bocadillo intactos, sin tocar.

— ¿Estás en alguna dieta? —Se atrevió a preguntar en una mañana nublada, mientras se disponía a salir. Sherlock, que tocaba su violín junto a la ventana cortó abruptamente la melodía y se volteó con el arco balanceándose en su mano.

—Creo que me confundes con Mycroft, John —dijo mordaz el detective, apegando el instrumento a su mejilla desviando la mirada inquisitiva del doctor.

—Para nada, pero después de dos años cultivando una sana relación con tu hermano —se burlo John consiguiendo un morrito por parte del pelinegro— es probable que se te hayan pegado algunas de sus costumbres.

Sherlock suspiró dramáticamente y acomodó el violín y el arco en su silla.

—No pasé estos dos años jugando, John. Estuve ocupado desmantelando la red de Moriarty, así que comprenderás que reafirmar lazos familiares sería una de las ultimas cosas en las que emplearía mi tiempo, antes preferiría enseñarle leer y escribir a Anderson —bufó Sherlock lanzándose en el sillón, su bata azul ondeando en el movimiento.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó el rubio conteniendo una risa—. Entonces, tu plan es matarte de hambre hasta que Lestrade te de un nuevo caso, ¿no es verdad? —Sherlock gruñó en respuesta y se hizo un ovillo dándole la espalda a John.

El instinto protector del ex capitán se encendió con luces enceguecedoras. Había pasado casi una semana desde que obligo a su compañero a tomar un plato de sopa (casi dándosela a cucharadas en la boca). Entendía que Sherlock veía el comer como pérdida de tiempo por todo eso de que el cuerpo era sólo transporte, pero en algún momento su organismo tendría que haberle hecho tácita la urgencia por alimento y por algún motivo su amigo había decidido ignorarla. Y si seguía así temía que desarrollase anemia en el mejor de los casos.

—Sherlock… —suspiró al sentir vibrar el celular en su bolsillo. Era Sarah, lo necesitaba con urgencia en la clínica. Cerró los ojos y cabeceo—. Hay algo de la cena de anoche… Sólo come, ¿sí? No me obligues a amarrarte a una silla y alimentarte, ¿vale?

El detective meramente alzó una mano en un gesto de despedida.

—Volveré a la noche —se despidió John.

* * *

Cuatro días después John se halló en una escena del crimen, arrodillado examinando un cadáver casi completamente mutilado. Sherlock, unos cuando pasos detrás de él, esperaba que le revelase la causa de muerte.

—Sea lo que sea que haya usado el asesino como arma, procuro darle un uso completo —comentó el doctor con sarcasmo—. Aquí —señaló el brazo—. Es la única zona que parece menos agredida, pero las marcas son uniformes —Sherlock se agachó a su lado, sacando su lupa—. ¿Qué crees que sea lo que las causó?

—Son cuatro líneas parejas. Finas como para pensar en un rastrillo de los que usan para jardinería —explicó examinando el cuerpo—. No, es algo más simple. La casa no presenta signos de haber sido asaltada a excepción de donde estamos, la cocina. ¿Por qué la cocina? Porque es el lugar perfecto para asesinar a alguien, tienes cientos de elementos de los que valerte —Se alzó de un brinco y avanzó hasta uno de los cajones—. Mira esto, John.

El rubio volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de la joven victima con una manta antes de obedecer a su amigo.

— ¿Qué me dices de estas marcas? —Inquirió apuntando el borde del cajón—. El asesino intentó abrirlo pero la victima usó sus uñas para impedírselo —afirmó pasando los dedos enguantados por el borde de la manilla—. ¿Por qué haría eso? Eso indicaría que existía una relación entre la víctima y el asesino. ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? —Rió el detective abriendo el cajón—. Además, el contenido se ve revuelto, nuestro asesino logró abrirlo pero ¿por qué aquí hay un cuchillo que aparentemente no fue utilizado? —Cuestionó poniendo a contra luz.

—No tiene huellas digitales impresas en él… —dijo John confundido.

—Cierto. Siendo de una aleación característica por su brillo cualquier pequeño roce entre la grasa natural de los dedos y éste dejaría una mancha. Pero este cuchillo está impoluto. Por lo tanto no es el arma. ¿Qué objeto de los que están aquí presentes podría generar aquel patrón de líneas?

John introdujo una mano y tomó un tenedor pero en la adrenalina del momento y el descuido inminente su dedo rozó el filo de otro cuchillo cuyo filo era aserruchado, el que traspasó la seguridad del látex de su guante.

—Joder… —Masculló el rubio dejando caer el tenedor en el suelo. Cuando alzó la vista hacia su compañero descubrió que este se hallaba tenso y que se había alejado unos cuantos centímetros—. ¿Sherlock? —Le llamo casi sin voz, cejas crispadas, haciendo amago de acercársele.

—Bien hecho John, es hora de comentárselo a Lestrade —informo con voz acelerada antes de dejarle.

Horas después, tumbado en su cama, John no pudo borrar el pánico latente que observó en Sherlock. Tampoco el que haya ignorado todas sus llamadas y que no hubiese regresado al departamento.

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, Sherlock comenzó a ausentarse más. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de Baker Street y cuando John le preguntaba al respecto éste hacía gala de todas sus artimañas para eludir el tema.

Estando tan lejos de su vigilancia, John no podría decir si había comido algo o si siquiera hubiese tomado una pequeña siesta. Como fuere, se veía pálido y entusiasta como siempre que era requerido por Scotland Yard. Pero cuando la sequia de casos aparecía, Sherlock ya no se quedaba en casa, simplemente salía antes de que John se despertase. Los turnos en la clínica se hicieron más demandantes y en este punto John se preguntaba siquiera Sherlock se tomaba la molestia de regresar al 221B de Baker Street.

Hasta cuando el doctor se dio cuenta que llevaba más de setenta horas sin saber del paradero de su amigo y contactó con Mycroft. O mejor dicho, Mycroft respondió a su perseverancia en gritar en las calles frente a las cámaras CCTV después de hacer caso omiso a los mensajes de texto.

Un coche negro aparcó en la intersección entre Baker Street y York Street, en el segundo en que John salía de Tesco con las compras para la cena. Anthea se bajó y le sonrió con picardía antes de hacerle una reverencia invitándole a subir.

—Jesús —suspiró el ex soldado rodando los ojos de la exasperación antes de acatar. El trayecto se hizo eterno gracias al mutismo de la mujer y el mal humor que John había cogido. ¿No podía Mycroft Holmes retener alguna vez su fetiche de secuestrar a la gente? Una llamada le hubiese bastado, aunque, claro, gritar frente a las cámaras de CCTV tampoco era un comportamiento ejemplar.

El sonido del motor deteniéndose alertó a John que habían llegado a su destino y lo confirmó en cuanto Anthea le pidió que le siguiese. El sitio era una morada despampanante, nada que envidiarle al Club de Diógenes, pero, por algún motivo, a John no le pareció que esa fuese la casa del mayor de los Holmes. Se vea demasiado… impropia.

Avanzaron por una serie de corredores hasta que ambos de detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera de roble, por el acabado y el color, perfectamente cuidada.

—Le esperan dentro, Dr. Watson —dijo Anthea antes de abrir la puerta.

Mycroft le esperaba sentado frente a un escritorio, con la barbilla descansando en sus manos entrelazadas, acorazado por un retrato de la Reina a sus espaldas. Sonrió forzadamente cuando el doctor echo a andar hacia él, como si quisiera evitar todo el asunto.

John tomó asiento frente a su anfitrión sin emitir palabra, examinándole rigurosamente. La poca iluminación y las paredes pintadas en un tono verde tétrico no menguaron la efectividad de la mirada.

—Bueno, John, en vista que fuiste tú quien expresó tan efusivamente su interés por hablarme, soy todo oídos —ironizó el mayor con burla.

John no se dejó amedrentar, es más, se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y alzó la barbilla en un gesto de total seguridad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sherlock?

La suficiencia y la burla se esfumaron del rostro de Mycroft Holmes en un parpadeo, sus manos se tensaron y su entrecejo se arrugó. Pero sus ojos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron en una pequeña neblina de _culpa_.

Cielos.

¿Cómo es que el aclamado hombre de hielo reaccionase así? ¿John había tocado fibra sensible?

—Han pasado meses desde que regresó y ha estado actuando raro —empezó a detallar el rubio cruzándose de brazos—. No come, no duerme… —meneo la cabeza—. Bueno, lo de no dormir era normal, el punto es que ahora no pasa la noche en casa. Sea lo que sea que le hiciste pasar —acotó tensándose—. Lo ha cambiado.

Mycroft se enderezó y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Le dije a mi hermano que pasaría esto pero él insistió en que quería volver a Londres —Holmes se levanto de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia—. Aseguró que los _sentimientos_ no comprometerían sus acciones…

¿Sentimientos?

John giró el cuello, sus ojos expectantes en Mycroft.

—La otra vez te pregunté qué podías deducir del corazón de mi hermano, y recuerdo bien que ambos llegamos a una inexistente respuesta. Ahora, como bien sabes, el plan de fingir la muerte de Sherlock fue cosa mía, pero te aseguro que los eventos de ese día no estuvieron completamente en mi control.

—Un momento. ¿Sherlock y sentimientos? Eso no puede ir en una misma frase —John se puso de pie encarando al rostro visible del gobierno—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que no todo estuvo bajo tu control?

Mycroft se cogió las manos tras la espalda antes de responder.

—Sherlock sí murió ese día, John —confesó—. Ni él ni yo esperamos que sobreviviese.

* * *

John se llevó las manos al cabello.

No, no. Imposible. No podía ser.

Tenía que ser… mentira. No.

Una broma de mal gusto que los hermanitos Holmes le estaban gastando. Nada más que eso.

Pagó la carrera y se bajó del taxi en silencio. Una pequeña llovizna había comenzado pero a John le daba igual. Sentir las gotitas en su cabeza le recordaba lo que era real y lo que no. Fijó los ojos en las ventanas. Las de su piso estaban encendidas. Sherlock estaba en casa.

Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Era hora de encararle.

* * *

El violento sonido de los pasos al subir la escalera hubiesen alertado hasta a la Señora Hudson. El hecho que ella no estuviese presente libraba a Sherlock de ponerla en mudo, le bastaba con haber silenciado en su cabeza a Molly toda la tarde, gracias.

Pero, John… No, nunca lo ponía en mudo. Y ahora menos que menos cuando venia tan molesto a juzgar por la fuerza con la que imprimía sus pasos en los escalones.

—Si es porque no he respondido tus mensajes de texto, estaba en un caso —dijo nada más la puerta se abrió revelando a un John furioso con el cabello y las ropas húmedas.

El rubio hizo caso omiso de la explicación insulsa, se quitó la chaqueta mojada y se dirigió a la cocina a coger un cuchillo. Volvió a la sala de estar enseñando el arma.

— ¿Quieres matarme por ignorarte, John? Es tan… pasado de moda —se burlo el detective.

John sonrió con malicia y hundió sin ceremonia el filo en la carne de la palma de su mano.

Sherlock se crispó en instantes aferrando las manos al borde de la mesa detrás suya; sus ojos reflejaban miedo y recelo al enfocarse en como la sangre fluía libre y lentamente por la piel de Watson.

—John —llamó con dificultad—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Preguntó en una voz frágil sin dejar de mirar la mano de su amigo.

—Así que es verdad —río John con voz rota—. Cientos de cosas que pudieron suceder y tenía que ser esta, ¡la única que no tienen ningún sentido! —Gritó fuera de sí—. Y yo… preocupándome todo este tiempo por ti… cuando —negó con la cabeza— debí preocuparme _por mí_.

—John… —Rogó Sherlock conteniendo la respiración.

—Dime que no eres un _vampiro_ , Sherlock —suplico caminando hacia su amigo—. Dime que esto no te afecta —pidió mostrándole la herida—. Dime que… no quieres matarme —finalizó deteniéndose frente a Sherlock.

—No quiero matarte, John —aseguró apresuradamente el detective—. Jamás —enfatizó rasgando su bata y envolviendo la tela rápidamente en la mano de John. El ex soldado no le rechazó, es más, permitió que le sostuviera la mano incluso luego de haber terminado su tarea.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —La pregunta retumbó en el ensordecedor silencio. Ojos azules anclados a ojos grises, manos entrelazadas, la respiración del rubio profunda y notoria.

—Ni siquiera yo lo termino de creer, John —sonrió vacíamente el detective desembarazándose de su compañero—. ¿Por qué crees siquiera que iba a mencionártelo?

— No —rehusó Watson sosteniéndole con ambas manos—. Quiero saberlo todo.

Sherlock asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, conduciéndoles hacia el sillón.

— ¿Qué tanto te dijo Mycroft? —Empezó el menor.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui con Mycroft? —Rebatió John ladeando la cabeza con sorpresa implícita.

—Por favor, _apestas_ a su desodorante ambiental de pino —declaró encogiéndose de hombros—. Es obvio que fuiste a verle antes de regresar. Otro hecho que lo delata es el que te hayas hecho esto en presencia mía —reprochó con censura apretándole ligeramente la mano lastimada—. Estoy seguro que empezaste a sospechar pero hubieras tardado más sin el empujón de mi hermano.

— ¿Me crees incapaz de haberlo averiguado yo solito? —Increpa John en tono herido.

—No, sólo digo que hubieras tardado más. ¿Quién por muy imbécil que sea termina pensando en vampiros? —Rebatió haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—No sé, ¿el fandom de Twilight?

—John… —suspiró dramáticamente—. No menciones a los familiares lejanos de Anderson. Bajas el IQ de todo el planeta.

El doctor soltó una risita cómplice en cuanto Sherlock le sonrió.

—Ok. Te sigo hasta ahí —concedió John poniéndose serio de nuevo—. Pero, ¿cómo es que… pasó?

El detective apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia las manos de John que le mantenían ahí. Era confortante pero a la vez era tan tentador poder probar la sangre seca que había quedado en el dorso de la mano de John.

—Aún… no lo descubro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Rezongó el mayor.

—Desperté en la morgue de Barts sin ninguna herida. Molly había sacado fotos para el registro forense y volvía de imprimirlas cuando me encontró. Imagino que no debo describirte su reacción…

—No, puedo imaginarla —aseguró el doctor apretando los labios. En serio, no era muy difícil como Molly tiene que haberse sentido al entrar y encontrar a Sherlock vivito y coleando, desnudo en una bandeja de lata—. ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Probablemente. Aunque no hizo preguntas luego que recuperó la conciencia después de haberse desmayado —comentó el detective con pulla—. Hace autopsias, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo explicas tan irracional reacción?

—No lo sé —ironizó John—. Tal vez porque los muertos _no se levantan_ —el menor le miro con censura por unos instantes. Era tan complicado de asumir todo esto. Si fuera por buscar diferencias físicas visibles, John no podría decir nada al respecto. El cabello tan ondulado como siempre, las cejas espesas y expresivas, los ojos grises analíticos e inquisitivos, los labios contorneándose en un arco perfecto salpicado de arrogancia, la piel lozana y juvenil. Era Sherlock en toda su plenitud, tal como lucia dos años atrás. Y aún así, Watson no podía obviar el hecho que lo vio caer, que tomó su pulso y vio su sangre desparramada en las afueras de Barts.

Sherlock retiró lentamente su mano sin dejar de contemplar a su compañero.

—Será mejor que… —cogió aire y apunto a la tela azulada pincelada de escarlata, luchando con la tentación de mirarla— te trates eso. El olor… Aún persiste la hemorragia.

—Oh… —respingó el mayor al ser sacado tan abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. Instintivamente se tapó la mano herida con la sana, un inútil intento de amortiguar el aroma. Hasta él podía sentir el olor a oxido en el ambiente. ¿Qué tan doloroso sería eso para su amigo?

Sin meditarlo más se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada y dejo ir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

Se había equivocado.

Sherlock ya no sería el mismo.

* * *

—Sherlock había aceptado morir —narró Mycroft retomando su asiento tras el escritorio, sus manos entrelazadas—. Anticipamos que Moriarty pondría francotiradores en ciertas locaciones con ordenes de matar a sus cercanos —Holmes hizo una pausa.

— ¿A quiénes? —Apresuró Watson crispando las manos en la tela de sus jeans.

—Comprobamos que se trataban de la Señora Hudson, el Inspector Lestrade y… —entornó los ojos como estuviese apuntando un dardo—. Tú.

John bajó la mirada hundido. Dos años perdidos en angustias y remordimientos, impotencia y soledad y cuando había sosegado su rabia contra Sherlock se enteraba que prácticamente lo había hecho para salvarle la vida.

—No termino de comprender cómo influencias a mi hermano —recriminó el mayor enderezando su postura—. Tampoco por qué una vez que se me notificó que no iría a buscar un cadáver a Barts lo primero que me dijo fue "¿Dónde está John?"

El doctor se llevó las manos al cabello, concentrándose en mantener rítmica su respiración. No, no.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pude haber… —cerró los ojos con coraje—. ¡Pudiste ahorrarme dos años viviendo en la mierda, Mycroft! —Explotó apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pude haberle ayudado a desmantelar la red de Moriarty!

El mayor de los Holmes no se inmutó por sus descargos, es más, los recibió en silencio como si se creyese merecedor de ellos, aún así, John pudo percibir un atisbo de disculpa en su mirada cuando con pesar le dijo.

—Porque Sherlock ya no es el mismo.

* * *

—Adiós, John.

No. No. ¡NO!

— ¡SHERLOCK!

El tiempo se estanca, su cuerpo se entumece y sus ojos son lo único que le mantienen alerta. Sherlock está cayendo. Su abrigo ondea con violencia y sus extremidades se agitan en un instinto reflejo de sobrevivencia. John da la orden a sus piernas de moverse pero éstas no responden. Un tirón familiar y molesto se hace notar entre la desesperación. La cojera amenaza con volver.

Basta un parpadeo para que John descubra que Sherlock ha golpeado el suelo. Coge aliento con dificultad y el movimiento regresa, sus piernas obedecen y echa a correr sin advertir la bicicleta que le tumba. El azote contra el suelo le obsequia un pitido en sus oídos y nauseas pero consigue ponerse de pie, y vislumbra la gente que se ha acercado al suicida.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Es mi amigo!

_Es mi amigo._

_Sherlock._

_Capullo engreído._

_No…_

_Tú no harías eso…_

Se agacha y toma su muñeca cuando logra desembarazarse de manos y rostros desconocidos que buscan apartarle del cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado.

No hay pulso.

—Es tu culpa —ronronea una odiosa y familiar voz en su oído—. Lo hizo por salvarte a ti… ¿Y qué ganó con eso? —John gira el rostro para toparse de frente a James Moriarty que le sonríe con gusto y malicia—. Se ha convertido en un monstruo —hace un fingido puchero—. Yo que tú tendría cuidado —dramatizó cubriéndose el cuello con ambas manos.

—John… —clama una voz barítono.

—No sabemos cómo ocurrió, pero después de tenerle en observación por dos semanas comenzó a presentar una conducta errática —Mycroft señala parado a su diestra, apoyado en su paraguas—. Una vez que se hizo daño a si mismo descubrimos qué es lo que lo calmaba.

—John… —Entonces Sherlock se incorpora con ojos nublados enfocados en Watson. Alza sus manos hacia él y da un respingo. Se toca la sien y cuando la sangre empapa las yemas de sus dedos jadea.

El doctor se pone de pie con dificultad, trastabillando. Moriarty le intercepta poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

—Sangre… —suspira Jim con tono soñador—. Fresca, tibia, espesa sangre.

—John —gime Sherlock encorvándose y arañando el suelo.

—Vampiro —sentencia Mycroft poniéndose detrás de su hermano y jalándole de los cabellos para enseñar los colmillos—. Supongo que sabes qué es lo que necesita…

—Vamos Johnny boy —canturrea Moriarty exponiendo el cuello del ahora pasmado Watson—. Compórtate como la buena mascota que eres. Honra a tu amo.

—Sherlock… —bisbisa el ex soldado cuando ve a Mycroft liberando a la bestia de su prisión y siente como el detective le embiste tumbándole. Jadea del dolor de la caída empero consigue mantener los ojos abiertos para interceptar el rostro de Holmes con ambas manos—. Sherlock. Sherlock, basta.

—John —gruñe con voz temblorosa forcejeando con la camisa del rubio.

La risa de Moriarty estalla cuando John ha sido inmovilizado, su chaqueta y camisa convertidas en jirones, cuando ya no puede contener a Sherlock, cuando grita fuerte y alto al sentir el desgarro de la piel en su cuello. El aroma inunda los espacios, el detective se paraliza con su obra, dedos finos cubren su nariz en una desinhibida muestra de espanto.

—John…

—Oh, por favor —lloriquea Moriarty—. Iba en lo mejor.

—Los primeros meses se encerró a sí mismo —la voz de Mycroft serena dirigida a su hermano, quien le mira pidiéndole auxilio—. Hasta que atacó a una de las enfermeras. Tardó menos de diez minutos en drenarla —el pelirrojo atrapa los brazos de Sherlock y este se deja hacer como si fuese un muñeco—. Mucho papeleo. Cubrir muertes de este tipo no es algo que el gobierno británico guste hacer. Pero en Europa Oriental…

—Mató a todos mis amigos —acusó Moriarty haciendo un berrinche—. Con estos pequeños y letales dientes —comentó acercándose a Sherlock y obligándole a abrir la boca—. ¿Y sabes qué decía cuando ya no escuchaba los latidos de sus víctimas? —Inquirió con voz dulce, sonriéndole a Watson.

—No… —negó John—. Sherlock no haría nada de eso… ¡Mientes!

—Sherly, ¿por qué no repites lo que decías luego de drenar a esos hombres malos? —Pidió James haciendo una mueca.

—John —jadea Sherlock cerrando los ojos.

—Exacto —prorrumpen Mycroft y Moriarty—. Todo ha sido por ti.

—No. No —John se incorpora con dificultad sosteniéndose de los muros de Barts. De pronto están solos él y su amigo. Sherlock retrocede a medida que él intenta acercarse—. Lo siento tanto… —resolla—. Nunca quise… esto.

—No te acerques, John —implora—. Tu sangre. El olor… —niega con la cabeza. Un rugido emerge desde dentro de sus entrañas cuando John invade su metro cuadrado. Sus ojos grises se vuelven traslucidos cuando advierten los ríos de sangre que fluyen por el cuello y el pecho de John—. Adiós, John.

No entiende cómo ocurre. Sherlock desaparece por segundos antes de ser identificable nuevamente. Está en la azotea de Barts y sonríe tristemente antes de lanzarse al vacio otra vez.

— ¡SHERLOCK!

Las vías respiratorias colapsan, las células sienten la falta de oxigeno, los músculos se resienten, el corazón se acelera. John se sacude y cierra los ojos en un fútil intento de detener lo que pasa. Es entonces que los primeros signos de asfixia le inmovilizan, cuando la mente se va a negro de la sobrecarga. Hace cortocircuito.

— ¡John!

_Esa voz. La conozco._

— ¡Despierta John!

_Es Sherlock._

_¿En verdad es él?_

—Monstruo —canturrea la fantasmagórica voz de Moriarty—. Por _tu culpa_.

La sensación de ser acomodado le atrae hacia la conciencia. Su piel advierte toques y golpecitos en su cara. Luego viene el calor.

Oh, el calor. Tan reconfortante.

—John…

_Sí. Estoy aquí._

El doctor enfoca sus mermadas energías en los brazos que cobran vida en movimientos inconexos y desmedidos hasta que sus dedos logran aferrarse a algo. Es suave y delgado.

 _Bien, ahora abre los ojos_ , se dice John empuñando las manos.

Éstos obedecen a regañadientes, ajustándose con esfuerzo al entorno. Lo primero que logra definir es a Sherlock, quien le sostiene semi sentado en la cama. El impulso de alejarse es superado por el aflojar los dedos de la camisa del detective, no obstante, al menor no puede importarle menos y desliza las manos por la espalda de John hasta dejarle contra las almohadas.

— ¿Qué fue-?

—Gritabas mi nombre —cortó Sherlock en un grave suspiro—. Para cuando entré te removías y no respirabas.

Watson asintió sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, sin liberarle.

—Saltabas… otra vez —en cuanto las cejas de Holmes se fruncieron se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Se aclaro la voz y con toda la decencia que pudo quito las manos de su compañero.

Sherlock capta al vuelo la siniestra, reparando en el vendaje.

—Me temes —asevera con pesar al notar como la extremidad se encoge pero no se aparta—. Y al mismo tiempo, tienes curiosidad.

— ¿Te has alimentado de personas? —Increpa John con toda la delicadeza que puede permitirse. Los ojos del Sherlock de su pesadilla al ver su sangre le estremecen. El Sherlock real se limita a poner distancia, le da la espalda permitiéndole a John sólo admirar la esbelta figura enfundada en pantalones negros y camisa violeta.

—No necesitas que te conteste eso, John —murmulla el detective con la cabeza gacha—. ¿O es que siempre te preguntas si un drogadicto ha consumido alguna vez? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo, las manos se refugiaron elegantemente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, aún así, John se percato de que los codos se veían porque se había arremangado las mangas.

—Me refería a si lo habías hecho _a conciencia_ —reformuló Watson debatiéndose mentalmente si debía dejarse sentir anonadado o molesto.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Rebatió encarándole con una mueca de incredulidad—. El resultado no cambia sin importar las circunstancias, John —expone el menor—. Lo hice, no hace diferencia si quise hacerlo o si sólo quise experimentar.

John bufa mesándose el cabello. Hasta ahora gana el sentirse molesto.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —Prueba observando la venda de su mano.

—No —niega Sherlock con fiereza, profundamente ofendido.

Bien, entonces. Eso deja una interrogante.

— ¿Debo preocuparme?

— ¿Es _en serio_ , John? —La incredulidad de Sherlock es visible desde leguas. Ha dejado su fachada de seguridad y relajo, la que acaba yéndose abajo como un castillo de naipes. John no puede precisar en qué momento ha vuelto a sentarse en la cama cuando le tiene casi encima—. De todas las opciones eliges la que carece de probabilidades. Te demuestro de todas las formas imaginables que tienes que apelar a tu auto preservación y tú piensas en… —suelta una risa—. Piensas en si he matado. En si quiero matar ahora —se inclina un poco más y John nota como los vellos se le erizan al sentir su aliento golpeándole deliciosamente la piel—. En si quiero matarte _a ti_.

—… ¿Y no quieres? —Suspira Watson embelesado por el aroma de Sherlock, por el movimiento sublime de sus labios al encadenar las letras, en el calor que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Inevitablemente piensa en todas esas veces que estuvo frente a su tumba, todas esas veces que le pidió no estar muerto… Qué ironía. Y luego le sacude la sensación de vacío cuando evoca también los lamentos por no haberle dicho lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que adoraba la vida junto a él, lo mucho que… lo quiso.

 _¿Aún lo quiero?,_ se cuestiona cuando le sacuden las ganas de acercarse más, de eliminar distancias, de palpar su piel.

Sherlock exhala antes de separarse de John.

 _Sí,_ confirma John cuando capta la mirada herida que le da el detective antes de salir de su habitación, _aún le quiero_ , se repite extrañando la presencia de Holmes en la recamara.

* * *

—Estas condenado —decreta el moribundo usando sus últimas energías en clavarle una mirada llena de odio—. Jamás sentirás otra vez lo que es estar saciado. Beberás y beberás y nunca te será suficiente —tose y escupe sangre y Sherlock se arrodilla a su lado imperito—. Y tu querido doctor Watson… no podrá salvarte.

—No. Le. Menciones —resopla Holmes entredientes, furibundo—. Guarda tu último aliento para tu último deseo, Moran —aconseja enterrándole la diestra en el cuello—. O quizás, para decirme quién me hizo esto.

Sebastián forcejea por aire e incluso moribundo logra esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa torcida.

— _Memento mori_ —balbucea antes de que sus ojos pierdan el brillo que sólo el soplo de vida otorga. El detective suelta un taco y se limpia la mano en las ropas del difundo con saña, asqueado.

La sangre sigue acumulándose bajo el cadáver pero el vampiro no puede sentir ni una mínima tentación a beberla. Huele horrible. Todos los humanos huelen horrible; a estupidez y cinismo y Sherlock no puede dejar de preguntarse cuánto más será capaz de soportar sin alimentarse. Cubriendo su mano en un pañuelo para mitigar la peste, se pone de pie en cuanto Mycroft y su equipo cruzan el umbral de la estancia.

—Veo que el señor Moran era un hueso duro de roer —comenta el mayor de los Holmes al atisbar fríamente el cuerpo.

Sherlock bufa y se encoge de hombros encontrando innecesario replicar. El estado del cuerpo habla por sí mismo.

—Espero, hermano mío, que ahora que has terminado de jalar el último de los hilos de Moriarty, acedas a tratar —hace una pausa dramática— _tu condición_.

El aludido hace caso omiso mientras saca una cajetilla de cigarros, la abre grácilmente con esos largos y finos dedos e inhala la esencia de la nicotina. Se abstrae al sentir como su rabia comienza a ceder, como su cerebro vuelve a estar al mando, como la entrada a su Palacio Mental se le hace visible.

_Memento mori. Latín. Significa "Recuerda que morirás". La raíz Mori la ha oído. Todas las lenguas actuales tienen de base el latín. Mori. Búscala._

_Mori._

_Mori._

_Mori._

_Irlandés._

— ¡Moriarty! —Brama Sherlock dejando caer la cajetilla de cigarrillo. Mycroft a su lado hace una mueca de censura—. Dijiste que en Barts no pudieron hallar su cadáver. Pero yo lo vi dispararse a sí mismo. Moran sabía lo que yo soy… Es tan… ¡Obvio! —Gesticula con las manos hablando apresuradamente—. Moriarty es inmortal, un balazo solo puede aturdirlo. Hizo creer a todos que estaba muerto así Moran podría manejar la red y inflar su ego militar mermado, sin saber que sería utilizado de palo blanco. Probablemente porque su amo le ofreció la vida eterna. Predecible —se sacude el cabello—. ¿Y cuál sería el gran regreso al espectáculo? ¿Volver a donde empezó? Sí. Luces, cámaras y acción. Eso lo tendría en… Londres —fija su mirada extasiada en su hermano—. Tienes que regresarme.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, Sherlock —afirma con petulancia su hermano—. Pero, ¿es seguro _para ti_ volver?

— ¿Por qué no lo seria? —Arruga las cejas como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—John Watson —resume Mycroft.

Y eso es suficiente para que Sherlock guarde silencio.

* * *

Lestrade en sus años de profesión ha visto toda clase de cosas; desde cadáveres reducidos a su mínima expresión, esposas cleptómanas y homicidas hasta niños que podrían ser hijos dignos de un psicópata. También ha sabido pasar por alto ciertos detalles. Como que Anderson y Donovan se sonríen demasiado, como que su oficina ha sido revuelta _(¿Otra vez, Sherlock?),_ que la máquina expendedora de café se ha averiado _(Si no fuese por el este empleo ya hubiese dejado la cafeína y la nicotina)_ , que se esta haciendo viejo _(Ya no puedo comer tanto chili)._

Pero nada podría haberle preparado para esto.

John está tenso alrededor de Sherlock. No hace comentarios sobre las deducciones del detective, se limita a dar su diagnostico y se relega a una distancia demasiado grande como para dos amigos que comparten un piso y profesión.

—El rarito lo logró —comenta Sally con desbordante placer cuando vuelven al Yard—. Terminó por espantar al buen doctor.

Greg corta la batahola de especulaciones que Donovan incentiva y manda a todos a trabajar. No puede creer que por una vez esté de acuerdo con Sally respecto al detective consultor, pero es imposible obviar el recelo espolvoreado en cada movimiento de John. Como si temiera. Como si cualquier mal calculada acción desatase el caos.

Y Sherlock.

Sus ojos. El reflejo explicito de dolor y resignación en ellos incluso cuando procuraba actuar con propiedad, incluso cuando desenmarañaba el misterio con precisión y exactitud… sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver al doctor.

Y Dios le salve, pero si eso no era real ya no sabía qué lo era. Ya no podía con tanta tensión; semanas repitiendo la escena no podía ser sano a su edad. Tenía que _hacer algo_.

Su celular pegó un salto en el bolsillo de su pantalón sobresaltándole. El que el identificador revelase el nombre en el que pensaba era mera coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Instintivamente echó una rápida mirada a sus alrededores. ¿Y si Mycroft Holmes había optado por espiarle de nuevo?

 _Jodidos Holmes que no conocen de privacidad_ , resopló en cuanto leyó el mensaje de texto. Era _requerido._

* * *

Dos semanas después John se daría cuenta que las pesadillas de la guerra eran más tolerables que las que tenía ahora. Y no precisamente por un aumento en la violencia contenida en ellas ni por la sangre. Es la angustia, esa que le estruja el pecho y le enceguece suprimiendo todo estímulo externo. Y cuando la angustia toma forma es a Sherlock a quien ve. Cubierto en sangre con la mirada perdida, como si no le reconociera y John no lo tolera. Le grita, le sacude, pero su amigo no atiende. Permanece quieto, como una piedra. Inerte. Sin vida. Y escuece más. Se torna insoportable. Y es ahí que Sherlock parece despertar de un ensueño, que enfoca su mirada analítica en él. John apenas alcanza a tomar aire cuando la quemazón le desmorona. Está en el suelo, inmovilizado por el cuerpo del detective, colmillos famélicos succionándole la vida poco a poco. John se entrega rodeándole con sus brazos y cierra los ojos, pensando en que lo prefiere así, pensando que no existe ni existirá prueba más grande de amistad que esa. Pero luego, no es Sherlock quien reduce sus latidos. No, él grita y se sacude con violencia tratando de abrirse paso tras una invisible prisión. James Moriarty inunda todo el espacio con su risa afeminada y su pose inocente; se aparta apenas de Watson y se relame con gusto.

—Tengo que admitirlo Sherlock —dice con retintín acariciando el cuello expuesto del doctor—. Lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo. ¿Y lo querías sólo para ti? ¡Qué egoísta de tu parte!

Para cuando John recupera sus fuerzas y se incorpora lo más rápidamente que el cuerpo le da, Sherlock está derribado. Moriarty le tiene atrapado y en una gala de su enfermo andar le arranca la cabeza como si el detective fuese un estropajo.

Watson siente una punzada atravesándole de lleno. Intenta maldecir, intenta pensar, acceder a su entrenamiento militar pero es inútil. ¿Cómo combatir a una criatura que sólo hace semanas existía para él en las novelas juveniles? John intenta esquivar el zarpazo aunque sin resultado. El criminal consultor le agarra de las muñecas y le arrastra como si fuese un saco de harina.

—Verás, Johnny —canturrea meloso acercándole hacia el cuerpo decapitado de su amigo—. El conflicto es muy simple. Sherly aquí acabó con mi amigo especial y yo quiero nivelar las cosas —le suelta con brusquedad dejándole junto al rostro inerte de Holmes, ojos grises translucidos embebidos de espanto. El doctor siente como se le pone la piel de gallina—. El punto es que Sherlock es inmortal, ¿ves? A menos que le prendas fuego, se reconstruye como las lagartijas —dice contento de su analogía—. Así que, cuando vuelva en si, te desangraré frente a sus narices para que recuerde si fue tan divertido hacerle eso a Moran.

— ¿Moran? —Balbucea John apenas, sus ojos azules enfocan de reojo como el detective consultor se reestructura, como su cuerpo se ensambla a su cabeza, como un parpadeo hace profunda su mirada.

—Oh, sí, debes conocerle —Moriarty se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviese charlando con viejos colegas—. Seb tenía su reputación en el ejército. Y según me contó, tú y él fuisteis grandes colegas —se inclina sonríe maliciosamente—. ¿Deberíamos contarle a Sherlock sobre ello?

_No. No. No le digas eso._

—John —y su voz es un mero espejismo, puesto que mientras Moriarty habla la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock es demasiado doloroso de contemplar. Ve la decepción. Ve la latente traición.

— ¡Jamás creí que Sebastián trabajaría para un demente como este! —Se defiende Watson valiéndose de sus piernas para acercarse a un Holmes que le rehúye—. Me dijo que la operación de Kadahar era una tapadera para cercar a espías iraquíes que estaban apropiándose de secretos de estado.

— ¿No es adorable? —Pregunta Jim sentando a John y poniéndose detrás de él—. Lo desesperado que está de conservar tu confianza… —le acaricia la cabeza—. Un buen perrito. Lástima que ya no es tuyo, Sherlock —y sin demora le entierra los colmillos con encono en el cuello, el sonido de piel abriéndose llena el vacío. Antes de que todo se vaya a negro John se concentra en Sherlock.

En cómo se debate el curso de acción.

Cierra los ojos y la noche se cierne sobre Watson dejándole completamente a oscuras.

* * *

John baja las escaleras masajeándose la nuca cuando al alcanzar la sala de estar se topa a Sherlock, de espaldas, poniéndose el abrigo y la bufanda. Apenas ha amanecido.

— ¿Vas a salir?

Sherlock detiene sus manos sobre unos de los botones del abrigo, absorbiendo todos los matices del ex soldado.

_Voz gangosa. Otra vez pesadillas. Andar descoordinado. Aún está exhausto. ¿Viene por té? No, es demasiado temprano para eso; su digestión no acepta alimento hasta las ocho de la mañana._

—Sí —contesta el pelinegro cuando advierte que los pasos de John acaban cerca de él. El olor. Cielos, es tan intenso. Necesita irse ya. Termina por abotonarse rápidamente el abrigo y da un paso hacia la puerta. La mano de John en su antebrazo le para.

—Sherlock… ¿Podríamos…? —Resopla Watson sintiéndose estúpido de cómo suena—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no, John —refuta el detective sin voltear.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? —Inquiere con sarcasmo el rubio—. Apenas me diriges la palabra y solo me mandas mensajes de textos para encontrarnos en la escena del crimen. Desapareces todo el tiempo —exhala pesadamente—. Sólo… háblame. Dime qué hacer para que llevar la fiesta en paz…

—No hay _nada_ que puedas hacer, John —Se gira Sherlock y le observa. Y rayos. Luce peor de lo que esperaba. Se ve… Roto. Destruido. Y Holmes no tolera ser el responsable de ello. Sus ojos inspeccionan mejor y entonces lo nota. Las pupilas del doctor esconden algo. No le importa el respingo que pega su amigo cuando le coge el rostro de las mejillas y contempla con atención—. Maldita sea —resolla cuando ve lo que se oculta. Es el halo de la influencia de un vampiro. _Alguien_ ha estado husmeando en los sueños de John frente a sus narices.

—Sherlock… —le llama John agarrotado por cómo su corazón bombea furioso en su pecho.

— ¿Con quién has estado soñando, John? —esquiva Holmes soltándole—. ¿Quién es el que reina en tus pesadillas?

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de las pesadillas…?

—Por favor —exclama ofendido—. Te quejas toda la noche. Creí que era porque temes despertar un día y verte siendo atacado por mi —John se apresura a replicar pero Sherlock le hace un gesto para que le deje continuar—. No es el caso; ahora que veo mejor me doy cuenta que es otro vampiro quien te atormenta. Cuando un vampiro irrumpe en los sueños de un humano deja un vestigio. No detectable para un humano, pero distintivo para otro vampiro. Es como un sello personal y tú llevas uno en tus pupilas.

— ¿Moriarty es un vampiro? —Suspira John. Y todo se congela.

John Watson tiene por seguro una sola cosa. Está cayendo. Y Sherlock lo hace con él.

* * *

Está oscuro cuando vuelve en sí. Siquiera es capaz de distinguir sus manos entre la negrura, sin embargo, su oído capta a lo lejos un intermitente goteo. Cuando se cerciora de que no tiene daño, se alza y olfatea. No hay ningún olor característico. ¿Qué es?

—Es un grifo mal cerrado —define una voz en barítono.

— ¿Sherlock?

— ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir? —Sigue el detective en su monologo—. Toda la evidencia estaba frente a mí, tan simple que era difícil decantarse por ese camino. No, él ama estos juegos. Estos acertijos con pinta de cuentos. ¿Cuál es la moraleja aquí?

—Que no debes arrancarle a un villano su mano derecha, Sherlock.

—Querrás decir, esclavo de sangre.

Tubos fluorescentes parpadean antes de encandilarle la vista a John, que tarda unos segundos en acostumbrarse. En cuanto le es posible observa a su alrededor tratando de sacar toda la información posible. Fábrica abandonada, con un deterioro notable que sugiere más de una década en desuso, cañerías oxidadas y pintura roída. Su tren de pensamiento se detiene cuando gira a su costado y ve a Sherlock encarando a Moriarty.

Colmillos.

Los colmillos de Jim se hipnotizan a Watson de un modo incompresible. La visión de ellos en sus pesadillas no es nada frente a la imagen real; un cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo.

— ¡John! —Exclama Sherlock cuando el ex soldado se encorva en el suelo gimiendo—. Déjalo en paz —gruñe el joven vampiro consiguiendo una risa burlesca del criminal asesor.

—Pero si es tan divertido —se excusa Moriarty haciendo una mueca inocente—. He implantado la semillita en su subconsciente y ahora se muere de ganas porque lo muerda —comienza a desplazarse bajo la mortal mirada de Holmes, rodeándole—. ¿Y quién soy yo para negárselo? Además, me ha dado _sed_.

El doctor alza la vista ante el estruendo sólo para ver como Sherlock estampa al otro vampiro contra la pared, un alarido animal emergiendo de sus entrañas y la risa de Jim sucede. Watson lucha por ponerse de pie; tiene que ayudar a Sherlock, se dice viendo como las tornas se intercambian y ambos vampiros se enfrascan en un combate de titanes. Es ridículo que John pueda hacer la diferencia, lo sabe, las paredes comienzan a desmoronarse con la potencia de los embates y el agua desprendiéndose de las cañerías empapa el suelo. Y John siente que quiere arrancarse la piel, que no soporta la ropa y que anhela algo que no puede definir. Colmillos. Su mente se empaña de colmillos. Entonces una fuerza lo levanta del suelo y en un brusco jalón le echa la cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello. John se reprende cuando de sus labios escapa involuntariamente un suspiro de regocijo.

—Que decepción, Sherlock —canturrea el criminal asesor en tono sentido—. ¡Atacar a tu creador! —la mirada de John se enfoca en buscar al detective. Esta tumbado en el suelo, más pálido que de costumbre, sus ropas maltrechas y rostro lacerado. Pero son sus ojos lo que le hacen dejar de respirar. Traslucidos y sin vida fijos en él con anhelo e impotencia—. Tendré que castigarte por eso. ¿Qué será mejor? —Inquiere para sí enrollando un brazo en la cintura de John que insta a Sherlock a incorporarse débilmente con un aura de odio arrullándole—. ¿Debería convertirle frente a tus ojos o hacerle mi esclavo de sangre? —Sonríe en cuanto Watson exhala pesadamente—. Yo diría que el buen doctor se inclina por la segunda. ¿Oyes como late su corazón ansioso de que le hinque los dientes?

Holmes se mueve veloz poniéndose delante de John. Y ocurre. En las milésimas de segundo que toma un pestañeo cientos de cosas pasan a la vez, unas inadvertidas y otras no tanto. Pero son la pólvora y los brazos de Sherlock atrayéndole los que sacan a John de su entumecimiento; las pupilas se dilatan, los conos transmiten el impulso al cerebro y este los traduce en imagen. Jim Moriarty cae en un mudo temblor en el suelo, un pequeño agujero le atraviesa la cabeza y el charco de sangre comienza a formarse debajo de su tez. John coge aire cuando comprende lo que ha pasado, ignorando que había estado conteniéndolo.

— ¡Sherlock, John, ¿estáis bien?!

La voz pertenece a Lestrade y eso genera tanto alivio que John suspira dejando caer la frente en el pecho de Sherlock.

—John.

Scotland Yard aparece y rodea al abatido en tanto Watson atisba con recelo a su amigo. Algo en su pecho se resiente en cuanto nota que la mirada de Sherlock. Sigue igual de transparente e inhumana aunque añade que su piel comienza a tornarse purpura.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

El estrepito de armas a las que se les quita el seguro llama su atención. Moriarty se mueve. Se ríe. Se sacude y carcajea de un modo demencial.

— ¡¿No lo entiendes, John?! —Grita sin dejar de carcajearse en una danza esquizofrénica—. ¡Aquel que reniega su naturaleza y no bebe se pudre!

— ¡Cállate! —Ordena un colérico Holmes apersonándose delante del criminal, imprimiéndole una patada en la columna. El vampiro no cesa su pantomima pese a retorcerse del dolor—. ¡Maldita sea, cállate!

—No quiere que lo sepas John —continua Moriarty—. Todas esas horas que pasaste preguntándote dónde iba…

Sherlock se arrodilla y le rodea la cabeza con ambas manos, comenzando a pujar con objeto de separar la cabeza del cuerpo. Moriarty ruge y da manotazos hasta que le acierta al detective. Disparos se aventuran y le atraviesan en las piernas, consiguiendo inmovilizar a Jim unos segundos más.

—Va a la morgue —sigue Moriarty con voz rasposa debido a que Sherlock ha vuelto a abalanzársele—. ¡Se alimenta de los muertos porque prefiere autodestruirse antes de beber de ti!

John se congela ante la escena. No se dio cuenta de cuándo sus piernas le llevaron ahí, a la primera fila del espectáculo. Pero de lo que está seguro es de que los hombres que rodean a los dos vampiros no son policías y que Lestrade no está sólo.

—Hermano mío.

Mycroft. Han sido Mycroft y Lestrade quienes le han salvado el pellejo.

—No lo menciones —intercepta el detective con manos temblorosas rodeando el cuello del sonriente y ahora quieto Moriarty.

—Te advertí que esto sucedería, Sherlock.

—Saca a John de aquí —pide el neófito sin dejar de intentar arrancarle la cabeza a su creador.

Mycroft le da una mirada significativa a unos uniformados y éstos rodean al doctor con clara intención de escoltarle fuera de la fábrica. John intenta esquivarlos pero éstos le superan en número y al final termina apresado por dos de ellos, que lo toman de los brazos y le fuerzan a caminar.

En cuanto las réplicas y palabras malsonantes de John se consumen, Sherlock se permite respirar pese a no necesitarlo.

—No creas que esto te convierte en el ganador —murmulla Moriarty cuando la presión en su cuello cede ligeramente—. Podrás acabar conmigo, pero tu mascota seguirá en peligro mientras siga a tu lado —sonríe con malicia.

— ¡Cállate! —Ruge el detective poniendo un pie en el pecho del criminal consultor mientras ambas manos jalan con fuerza la cabeza hasta que un crujido rebota en toda la habitación. Lestrade se gira y se mesa el corto cabello en un tic nervioso mientras sus oídos le recuerdan la potencia con la que la columna vertebral se rompió e inconscientemente se lleva una mano a la nuca, a su lado Mycroft observa todo frívolamente y una vez que su hermano se derrumba del esfuerzo ordena a sus hombres que se lleven el cuerpo de Moriarty al crematorio.

Greg, al ver como la camilla con el cadáver abandona el sitio del suceso, decide acercarse a Sherlock que permanece en el suelo, cabizbajo, observando sus manos como si fueran algo extraño. Le pone una mano en el hombro empero el detective no reacciona.

— ¿Sherlock?

Lestrade se inclina a mirarle con mayor detenimiento y advierte que su piel adquiere un halo purpurino. No puede ser bueno. Prueba a sacudirle aunque Sherlock sigue sin reaccionar.

—Mycroft —vociforea volteándose. El mayor de Holmes avanza prontamente sin perder su elegante andar y hace un gesto a par de sus hombres para que se acerquen.

—Ha alcanzado su límite —explica Mycroft atento a como su hermano es dispuesto en otra camilla como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Inquiere el detective del Yard.

—Que si no se alimenta, esta vez sí se irá.

* * *

John se pasea una y otra vez frente a la chimenea, sus manos tanteando la taza, hace mucho vacía, desde un tiempo indefinido.

Las imágenes se arremolinan sin parar en su mente, trazos imaginarios esbozando a los hombres de Mycroft, a Lestrade, a Moriarty… a Sherlock. Su mente se fija ahí. En la figura del detective, en el rostro desfigurado por la rabia mientras sus manos se ciernan en el cuello de su creador. John se detiene. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina. Reconoce la sensación; temor. No recuerda haberle temido antes a su amiga hasta ahora.

_En verdad es un… vampiro._

Una cosa era verle rehuir la estela de su sangre, otra era desplegar su desplante animal sin tapujos.

 _Me temes_ , dice la voz de su amigo en sus memorias.

Sí, se dice John apoyándose en la repisa de la chimenea, pero al mismo tiempo…

— ¡John!

El aludido se gira, sus músculos tensándose anticipadamente para adquirir una pose defensiva. Suelta el aire que no se dio cuenta que contenía en cuanto divisa a Greg en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Inquiere acercándose al detective inspector, sus cejas formando una línea tensa al advertir la seriedad tacita en su interlocutor.

—Sherlock —suspira agitadamente Lestrade, como si hubiese subido las escaleras a trote—. Está…

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —Apresura el doctor, frustrado por las pausas inquietantes.

—Está… ido —completa el mayor, haciendo gestos hacia la salida—. Te necesita, John.

Watson no media palabras y coge su chaqueta con un rictus de preocupación mal contenida, diluye la distancia que lo separa del detective y se va raudo por las escaleras. Lestrade inspira profundamente antes de seguirle.

* * *

A John no le sorprende cuando divisa un abrigo largo cubriendo una imponente espalda. Era esperable que Mycroft tomase las riendas de la situación; tampoco le sorprende que Greg le haya traído a la morgue de Barts. El mayor de los Holmes le abre la puerta en cuanto le atisba, diciéndole en silencio que su presencia era solicitada allá. El doctor no se toma la molestia de hablar, simplemente se interna en la estancia donde Molly le recibe con una sonrisa cansada y nerviosa.

—Molly… ¿Qué es…?

—No funciona, John —intercepta la muchacha llevándose una mano a los labios—. Antes era suficiente con darle una bolsa del banco de sangre pero ahora su organismo ni siquiera la asimila… está mu- —un sollozo escapa de sus labios al tiempo que aprieta los parpados en un fútil intento de suprimir las lágrimas. John se acerca y la estrecha con fuerza, ojos azules opacados por la angustia hallan una figura pálida y alargada tumbada en una camilla, una pequeña bomba conectada a intravenosas con bolsas de sangre insertadas en ambos brazos. Sherlock. Cubierto solamente por una sábana. Inerte.

En silencio.

El impulso de estar a su lado es superior a todo, así que con mimo se aleja de la señorita Hooper y avanza por la estéril estancia, pasos secos resonando en un eco frío y desolado. Se detiene a un costado de la camilla y se inclina a observar con detenimiento a su amigo. Pareciera como si durmiese en un sueño ceniciento a excepción del halo violeta que empaña su piel.

—No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo, Sherlock —musita empuñando las manos, su cabeza sacudiéndose en negación—. No puedes volver a dejarme —gruñe al sentir como sus ojos se humedecen. Pestañea aclarando la visión mas esta no mejora, sigue igual de indisoluble, de irreal.

_¡Se alimenta de los muertos porque prefiere autodestruirse antes de beber de ti!_

En el momento en que esa odiada voz se reproduce en bucle en su sesera, John olvida respirar.

Entonces…

¿Sherlock… estuvo bebiendo de cadáveres?

_¡Aquel que reniega su naturaleza y no bebe se pudre!_

Y si Molly dijo que antes se ponía bien bebiendo de bolsas del banco de sangre, eso explicaba que…

_— ¿Te has alimentado de personas? —Increpa John con toda la delicadeza que puede permitirse._

_—No necesitas que te conteste eso, John —murmulla el detective con la cabeza gacha—. ¿O es que siempre te preguntas si un drogadicto ha consumido alguna vez? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo, las manos se refugiaron elegantemente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, aún así, John se percato de que los codos se veían porque se había arremangado las mangas._

Todo este tiempo la solución estuvo frente a sus narices y John había sido incapaz de verlo. Era cierto lo que Sherlock le decía sobre ver pero no observar.

La naturaleza de un vampiro es la de un depredador. Someter a la víctima, devorarla. Es por eso que la sangre envasada no estaba dando efecto, puesto que pese a estar conservada no era tomada desde la fuente misma.

Sherlock debía beber sangre desde un humano. Uno que estuviese saludable.

Se sacude ante un flashback de sus pesadillas en donde Moriarty le atacaba. Incluso el Sherlock de ahí era tentado por el acto; el Sherlock real había atinado a huir en cuanto John se hizo un pequeño corte ante él.

Eso significaba que Sherlock no requería cualquier fuente de alimentación. En los casos que trabajaron anteriormente nunca se mostró inquieto por la sangre de las víctimas desparramada por toda la escena del crimen.

Sherlock perdía el control por _su_ sangre.

En serio, ¿por qué la gente no puede pensar?

Limpiándose bruscamente la estela de lágrimas, John se desplazó por la sala en busca de un bisturí. Molly al verle tan alterado se le acercó con cautela.

—John, ¿qué haces? —Inquirió la muchacha.

—Le salvo el culo a este idiota —responde y le sonríe en cuanto se hace del objeto que buscaba—. Creo que será mejor que salgas, no sé qué pueda pasar a partir de ahora —y sin preámbulo el doctor se hace un corte en la muñeca izquierda. Molly asiente ausentemente y se marcha cerrando quedamente la puerta tras de sí.

A sus espaldas, Watson percibe el replicar metálico de la camilla. Inhala profundo antes de voltearse. Sherlock está sentado, su mirada ausente y vacía desperfila el recuerdo de sus vivaces ojos camaleónicos.

—John… —gime poniéndose de pie, la sabana escurriéndose por sus caderas hasta aterrizar en el piso.

—Está bien, Sherlock —susurra yendo a su encuentro—. Todo estará bien ahora —le reconforta rodeándole y atrayéndole con la diestra mientras la siniestra se posa gentil sobre los labios del moreno—. Ten pondrás bien…

—N-No… —rehúsa el menor sin fuerza—. No quiero… lastimarte—confiesa dejándose caer sobre el rubio.

—No lo harás —asevera el doctor instándole a ir en reversa hasta sentarle en la camilla—. Confío en ti, Sherlock —posa la mano derecha en su mejilla para mirarle a los ojos, en tanto vuelve a acercar la muñeca herida—. Anda, bebe.

Holmes le mantiene la mirada a Watson por unos minutos, sopesando, inseguro. En cuanto su amigo asiente y vuelve a pegar el corte contra sus labios, el olor es abrumador. Sangre tibia y carmesí emanando del único humano en el mundo que no le provoca nauseas. _Sólo John_ , se dijo separando los labios y asomando la punta de la lengua, ronroneando en cuanto el sabor sublime apaga sus reparos. Cierra los ojos y con ambas manos sujeta la fuente de vida que le es ofrecida. A cada sorbo siente como el cuerpo va recuperando su fuerza, como su mente comienza a despejarse y el canal auditivo a agudizarse.

_TumTumTum._

_TumTum… Tum._

_Tum… Tum… Tum_

El corazón de John. Cada vez más lento.

Oh, pero sabía tan bien. Se sentía tan a gusto. En todo el tiempo que estuvo alimentándose esporádicamente, jamás se había sentido tan optimo como ahora.

_Tum…_

_Tum…_

_… Tum._

Había visto en las pesadillas de John. Su rostro contorsionado de espanto cuando su versión famélica le atacaba aún le provoca repudio. Y ahora mismo, él estaba actuando de una forma repulsiva.

Abrió los ojos y apartó la extremidad del rubio de su boca, fijando su atención en el estado del mayor. Se veía tan frágil con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración trabajosa.

Era su culpa. Él le había hecho daño.

— ¡John! —Exclamó cuando le vio tambalearse. Atinó a sujetarle con ambos brazos antes de que el doctor cayese de espaldas.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Cuestiona bajito, somnoliento.

—No preguntes estupideces —responde el detective estrechándole contra su cuerpo—. ¡Mycroft! —Grita el moreno estrechando con fuerza a John, el miedo martilleándole las sienes a medida que cada vez se le hace más difícil seguir el latido del corazón del doctor.

El aludido entra acompañado de Lestrade y Molly, la última cubriéndose los ojos al percatarse de la desnudez del detective. Greg suelta un taco y gira sobre sus talones, yendo raudo por un paramédico.

—Sherlock —dice John antes de caer bajo el velo del sueño. El menor de los Holmes da un respingo cuando nota la casi inexistente respiración del rubio dándole en el cuello.

— ¿John? —Le sacude un poco mas al no abrir los ojos, intenta tomarle el pulso ya que su concentración estaba lejos, incapaz de enfocarse en los latidos de su corazón. Muy tenue. ¡Maldición!

—Hermano pequeño —sopesa el pelirrojo con un tono de voz impropio; sosegado y casi conciliador—. Debes soltar a John para que puedan atenderle…

El detective alza los ojos y se da cuenta que tanto Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft y un hombre en sus cuarenta años, con traje azulado (el paramédico), recientemente divorciado y padre de una niña de al menos cinco años, le contemplan con… _tristeza_. Algo dentro de sí le dice que no deje ir a John, que no permita que nadie más le toque, que le pertenece…

Sin embargo, el que a cada segundo sienta como su cuerpo pierde calor sumado al carraspeo insistente de su hermano, logran que se mueva, que acomode a John en la camilla y que le haga espacio al paramédico para que le atienda.

El profesional es eficiente y en poco tiempo determina que John necesita inmediatamente una tranfusión de sangre, cosa que al vampiro le hace contener un comentario soez. La idea de que John apeste a estupidez y decadencia le enferma, pero sabe que es la única forma de que éste se recupere.

A los pocos minutos de que la camilla se va, Sherlock siente a Molly tras suyo, envolviéndole con la sabana.

—Le advertí que… —balbucea Holmes mirando de soslayo a la forense, puesto que tanto Mycroft como Lestrade han ido tras John—. Pude…

La mujer saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su delantal blanco y procede a pasarlo suavemente por su boca.

—Será mejor que te vistas antes de ir a visitar a John —sugiere exageradamente animada la joven. Cuando ha limpiado toda la sangre del detective, sale un momento para regresar con su ropa—. Estoy segura de que querrá verte cuando se sienta mejor.

—Pero…

—Sherlock —regaña—. John sabía lo que hacía. Y lo hizo para salvarte —esboza una sonrisa rota, una mano acariciándole la mejilla—. Ahora, andando —ordena señalando su ropa olvidada sobre la mesa de disección.

Sherlock no se cuestiona el por qué le obedece.

* * *

La recuperación de John solamente tomó un par de días. El haber perdido casi tres litros de sangre es considerable en comparación al poco tiempo que pasó hospitalizado. Sherlock pasó todos esos días con él, solícito en atenderle mas siempre con un deje de remordimiento empañando sus acciones. John intentó en todos los tonos entablar conversación, explicarle que sabía lo que hacía cuando se ofreció como fuente de alimento. No obstante, el moreno era tan terco al respecto que siempre se escudaba con el móvil aludiendo que Lestrade le estaba solicitando asistencia con un caso o que la señora Hudson preguntaba por su estado.

Además, el doctor comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tardaría Sherlock en volver a sentir sed o si ya la sentía y por obstinación se negaba a hacerla tácita. Como fuere, el rubio sabía que no iba a poder luchar contra sus instintos para siempre y que en algún momento su compañero de piso tendría que ceder.

Al cabo de una semana de haber recuperado la rutina, John volvió a verse de frente con la muerte en forma de un asesino tenaz que le desarmó y le tumbó con un arma blanca peligrosamente cerca de su carótida. El ex capitán intentó acceder al recóndito lugar donde yacían los conocimientos de su entrenamiento militar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la punta de la navaja se clavase en su carne. El rugido animal que irrumpió en la escena fue capaz de opacar incluso a la pequeña llovizna que enturbiaba la noche; de aplacarla. Sherlock apareció de la nada, imponente y mortífero a espaldas del malhechor, jalándole sin repararos, azotándole contra el concreto, manos como garfios alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarle?! —Demanda el vampiro fuera de si. El antisocial sacude la cabeza con temor al ver como los ojos del detective se torna oscuros con la promesa de hacerle ver el infierno.

—Sherlock… —alude el rubio poniéndose de pie—. No ha sido nada…

—Asqueroso y repelente —continúa el moreno ignorando a John—. Incestuoso. ¿Hace cuanto molestas a tu sobrina? —Increpa con una sonrisa torcida—. Ah, ya veo, no sólo a ella, también a su hermano pequeño. ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años ya?

—Sherlock, ya basta —pide John al divisar a lo lejos el automóvil de Lestrade—. Le estas asfixiando.

—Sé dónde vives, sé dónde hallarte —amenaza antes de soltarle, dejándole caer a peso muerto en el suelo. En cuanto los oficiales de la policía metropolitana aparecen, Sherlock coge a John de la mano y le jala hasta que abandonan el lugar.

* * *

El viaje en taxi es denso y silencioso. Pese a asegurarle a Sherlock que estaba bien, este había insistido hasta ponerle su bufanda, teniendo cuidado de rozarle la herida mas asegurándose de cubrirla. En cuanto el doctor divisó el pórtico del 221, Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante pagándole la carrera al chofer, tirando de la manga de la chaqueta del rubio instándole a bajarse en cuanto el automóvil se detuvo. Una vez dentro, ambos procedieron a quitarse los abrigos, John mirando de soslayo a su compañero mientras este se quitaba despreocupadamente los guantes.

—Sherlock… —musitó el ex militar, haciendo amago de quitarse la bufanda.

—No. Quítatela antes de irte a dormir —intercepta el moreno, manos finas y elegantes sobre las de Watson.

John frunce el ceño, confundido. Es entonces que sus ojos azules estudian al detective con detenimiento; sus ojos siguen oscuros.

Es la sed.

Sherlock lleva semanas sin beber sangre. Y el que hoy le hayan herido…

El filo de la navaja abriendo capas de dermis hasta dar con un vaso, cercenándolo hasta que la sangre fluye, el olor a oxido pululando por el ambiente, el olor que Sherlock conoce muy bien… tan bien que John evoca los pequeños gemiditos de gusto que el detective emitió mientras succionaba golosamente de su muñeca.

Sherlock temió perder el control. Temió volver a dejarle al borde de la muerte. Sherlock contaba con que él, el capitán Watson, pudiese contra el asesino; no contaba con ser capaz de mediar su reacción al sentirle sangrar.

—Tienes sed —afirma John sin deje de dudas—. Es por eso que casi matas a Steward, porque de haber sido por él, yo estaría desangrándome y tú no podrías ocultar tu naturaleza.

Holmes se tensa ante sus palabras aunque no niega las acusaciones.

—Buenas noches, John —susurra con la cabeza gacha, sus manos liberándole.

—No —se resiste el doctor, frenándole—. Quiero que me escuches, y que te quede muy claro lo que voy a decir —posa ambas manos en sus mejillas, forzándole a verle—. Te quiero —confiesa atento a su mirada. Sus pupilas de achican ante sus palabras—, así que no importa lo que seas, no me importa pasar el resto de mis días con suplementos vitamínicos con tal de asegurarme que estés a mi lado —asegura en un murmullo—. Solo quiero saber… si tú… quieres… — _Si quieres pasar el resto de mis días conmigo._

—Sí quiero, John —corta el detective apoyando su frente contra la del rubio—. Es por eso que volví… porque quiero… —admite algo incomodo, no acostumbrado a hablar _de sentimientos_. John sonríe antes de besarle quedamente.

Algo dentro de Sherlock se sacude con violencia ante el contacto inocente. Algo reclama y demanda el calor y sabor de John, y algo más, algo que no sabe como registrar más que como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo. Sus labios se separan involuntariamente de los de John para soltar un ruido extraño. Mezcla entre un ronroneo y un sonido gutural. Un gemido.

—Vaya… —suspira John con la respiración agitada.

Es una conexión que se afianzo desde aquella vez en que en la morgue de Barts Sherlock se dejó llevar. Es capacidad de experimentar aquello que John siente. Y lo que ahora John siente le abruma. Y el que Watson conduzca sus manos a la bufanda, instándole a quitársela, no debería ser tan tentador.

John ansia la mordida.

Sherlock siente un nudo en el bajo vientre ante la estela de John tumbado en su cama en todo su esplendor, desnudo y anhelante por los colmillos desgarrándole.

—No… —gime Sherlock cerrando los ojos aferrándose a las migajas de autocontrol que le quedan.

—Yo también lo quiero —insiste John—. Sherlock… —bisbisa pegando su cuerpo al suyo, repartiendo besos en la comisura de sus labios. John está…

Excitado. Al igual que él.

No se sorprende cuando carga a John alzándole al vuelo y le lleva rápidamente hacia su habitación, procurando cerrarla tras de si.

* * *

John vuelve a gemir con fuerza cuando la pelvis de Sherlock se frota contra la suya. En algún momento ha perdido su ropa, que seguramente está desperdigada por todo el suelo. El que Sherlock aún lleve su camisa y ropa interior poco le molesta, enfocado completamente en crear más fricción, a buscar más. Su miembro está tan erecto que ya empieza a doler por la falta de atención y quiere que Sherlock le muerda ahora ya.

—Sherlock, Sherlock —pide entre besos húmedos, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura. No puede racionalizar lo que su organismo le suplica a gritos; no tiene razón lógica. Hasta ahora el sexo había sido algo agradable que disfrutaba sin prisas, un acto entre dos personas adultas consentían asumiendo todas posibles consecuencias. Ahora John sólo anhelaba ser tomado, reclamado, en todos los sentidos posibles, ser llenado y el que el moreno no comprendiese lo asfixiante que era ese deseo le desesperaba. Harto de la espera, invierte posiciones y deja a Holmes de espaldas en el lecho con el encima, comienza a desabrocharle la camisa violeta para luego bajarle los bóxers hasta los tobillos.

—John… —gime el menor, sentándose en la cama para atraerle hasta sentarle a horcajadas e iniciar un vaivén de caderas, ambas virilidades palpitantes rozándose con ahínco y el rubio enterrando los dedos en los rizos desordenados, gimiendo sin pudor.

—Sherlock… —exhala mordiéndose el labio—. Sherlock… te necesito… dentro… Sherlock…

El detective ve dentro de los pensamientos de John, ve lo que quiere, lo que necesita y Dios, él también lo quiere. Desliza ambas manos hasta los glúteos del ex capitán, apretándolos con fuerza, recibiendo un gemido que causa efecto inmediato en su entrepierna. Se lleva unos dedos a la boca al tiempo que John le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente, los empapa bien y los dirige a su entrada. Se vale de su otra mano para separar sus nalgas y así tener acceso a su ano, frota con cuidado la yema del dedo índice, como avisándole a su compañero lo que pretende hacer, y comienza a introducirlo lentamente. Watson da un respingo ante la intrusión, separándose apenas para sostenerle la mirada, un brazo rodeándole el cuello en tanto la otra se posa sobre una nalga y separando más las piernas, facilitándole la tarea a su compañero. Al poco tiempo Sherlock mueve con soltura el dedo y se anima a introducir dos, sus labios deslizándose por el cuello del John, la lengua limpiando la sangre seca del pequeño corte y el rubio suspirando ansioso por aquello que aún no llega.

Para cuando Sherlock introduce el tercero, vuelve a tumbar a John acomodando sus piernas en sus hombros, girando los dedos con presteza.

—Ya está bien —ruega John retorciéndose en busca de contacto—. Ya estoy listo, Sherlock.

El vampiro se convence al ver que sus dedos entran y salen con facilidad, y acomoda la punta de su pene en la entrada, ajustando las piernas del rubio en su cintura y apoyando las manos a cada lado del rostro del otro. Se introduce de una firme estocada, al límite de su fuerza de voluntad; John le entierra las uñas en los omoplatos y grita de placer, su tez bañada en sudor y jubilo. Sherlock embiste con firmeza, la cabecera de la cama azotándose contra el muro y John saliéndose al encuentro y apretando el nudo que forman sus piernas, sus músculos internos contrayéndose contra su miembro. Sherlock gime ronco y fuerte, hunde su nariz en la clavicula de su compañero e inhala profundamente.

_Mío._

_Él es mío._

_Sólo mío._

Lame la piel con dedicación, manos arrugando las cobijas, gemidos roncos inundando la habitación y el latido desaforado de ese corazón humano llamándole, la sangre bombeándose con rapidez por todo el cuerpo de John. Tentadora. Separa los labios cuando siente como descienden los colmillos; el doctor parece percibirlo también puesto que echa hacia atrás la cabeza, invitándole. Sherlock no pierde el tiempo y le muerde duro.

— ¡Sherlock! —Exclama John corriéndose abundantemente contra su estomago, manchando al vampiro quien ronronea y succiona con más ganas, alcanzando el clímax a pasos agigantados. El moreno da una embestida profunda y se derrama dentro del doctor apartando labios pintados en escarlata de su cuello, gimiendo y temblando hasta que el cuerpo se reduce a gelatina, los oídos pitean y unas gentiles manos le atraen hasta acurrucarle en un pecho que sube y baja agitadamente, hasta que unos labios encadenan mil promesas y prodigan cientos de caricias en su cabeza.

Cierra los ojos sabiendo que podrá amar a John otra vez.


End file.
